Laphicet
is a youngest main character and of the lead male protagonist in Tales of Berseria. He is first seen as an emotionless being of a spiritual race called Malakhim. It is until he meets Velvet Crowe, who subconsciously pulls him along the fleeing ship that he begins to talk more naturally and later regains his own will, rather than following orders from being an enslaved being to one with its own entity, goals and emotions. He is seen as a character of "light" who contrasts and radiates Velvet's "darkness". He was initially a Malak tethered to the Saint of Ice, Teresa Linares and originally known as . His true name give to him by Eleanor Hume is Maotelus. "It just seems too lonely for her to bear all of it alone." :—Laphicet. Profile Biography Originally dubbed "Number Two," Laphicet is a young, innocent malak who has never known freedom since his creation. Through his travels with Velvet and company, he eventually develops a mind of his own. He fights using sheets of paper to channel his malak artes. Appearance Laphicet is a young malakim spirit male with golden-brown, shoulder-length hair which turns grey towards the tip. At the top of his head, he has a single-lock of hair which flicks off into a cowlick ring. He has fair skin and forest-yellow eyes. His clothing is a contrast of Velvet's palette, consisting of two pieces; a yellow gown which is overlaid by a plain, long and white one. The white piece is fluffy and long-sleeved by the arms as well as having orange ribbons embroidered at each end. It also has a carved-design where the yellow robe is visible at the shoulders which is outlined by blue highlight-lacing, which is then finished off by the sailor-fuku style ribbon, tie and flap. Over his clothes, he wears a thick, leather ring which takes the form of a neck-collar finished off by a hanging bell. Due to having a light appearance and depicted as a character in the image of "light" himself, he wears dark-brown leggings as pants and black pump-like slippers as well as a pouch attached to the back of his robe. Personality Laphicet is a quiet and shy boy who was originally enslaved as if without a soul, desire or objective. It is because of Velvet that he had realised that he was still alive and also began to think of his own goal and motives. Laphicet starts to smile and gain the ability to speak out his own thoughts. Later on, Laphicet becomes very active and is able to speak his thoughts with ease—such as what he feels when he rests in a contractor's body or when discussing a conversation of common female attributes. He also discovers an interest for living creatures, such as bugs and insects. Story History Having been born a Malak and even when he had not been bestowed a name before, he has been a tool used for his artes. Knowing only a life of following orders, he never carried his own will. When first meeting Velvet, she gets irritated with how he has no feelings or own intentions. However, upon going on a journey with her and learning about many things, he is able to grow his own heart and eventually becomes a support for Velvet whose violent rage continues to inhabit her. Main Story The malakian form of Laphicet is first seen when Velvet, Rokurou and Magilou take a ship to flee from Titania, the prison island. The location they land in were the snow field of Nozgand, heavily injured on the ground. With no orders given, he ran up to the injured Velvet and healed her wounds and during this time Velvet saw a resemblance between her younger brother Laphicet and this Laphicet. Upon her awakening, Laphicet flinches and attempts to flee with the compass he found until a mob of daemons appear, to which Velvet tells him to "stand back" and let her handle them. After the battle with the daemons, he secretly flees without warning. A little while after the party meet the Katz for the first time, Laphicet appears in front of the hiding party and apologises to them before leaving the compass on the ground and running away. When Magilou becomes captured by the exorcists under the Abbey's command, he and Number One are seen alongside Teresa Linares in the snow town, Hellawes. Upon Teresa's command for sworn revenge on her brother, Oscar's behalf, she orders Laphicet who she refers to as "Number Two" to attack Velvet with a fire-based arte spell so that she meets the same fate of being burnt. After the party's attempt to escape from Hellawes using the ship prepared for them by Dyle, Teresa and both her malakian companions—Laphicet and Number One fight the party only to fail to capture them. She orders him once more to attack Velvet, who kick him away to the side before attempting to attack Teresa, only to be saved by Eleanor Hume. When Dyle calls to Velvet and crew, Laphicet is ordered to attack him and later attack the party. Velvet quickly runs up to deflect his technique and grabs him by the neck with her dormant arm and blackmails him to attack Teresa and her companions as an order or she will devour him with her left arm through her title as a daemoneater. Shocking to the exorcists, he abides by Velvet's commands and attacks the exorcists before being pulled by Velvet onto the ship operated by Dyle. Fighting Style / Abilities As his class is a Spirit Mage, he fundamentally fights with both offensive and defensive attacks. He uses papers sheets which are thrown into the distance before casting a spell or detonating, similar to Lailah from the story sequel, Tales of Zestiria. His artes consists of elemental damage, recovery and buffs. He has a variety of artes with techniques having contribution from a majority of the elements of nature. Laphicet also has the ability to levitate, as seen when he is casting a spell—although the extent of this is unknown. When Laphicet has enough Soul on his Soul Gauge, he can activate his Break Soul called , which decreases the damage received from enemy attacks. The effect expands on the battle field and improves the survival rate. When he executes Divide Pain, Laphicet can create a field that decreases enemy damage by half for five seconds. When the effect of this field ends, the HP of all characters is restored. This field also has an attack effect. If he can hit a guarding enemy, he can break the enemy’s guard. His Switch Blast is Seer's Storm which calls down a barrage of papers with him, and his mystic artes is Bind Order, Chaos Bloom and Indignation. Appearances ''Tales of Link Laphicet appears as an obtainable character. File:Laphicet (Status Image).jpg|Laphicet's Status Image File:Laphicet MA.jpg|Laphicet's Mystic Arte Cut-In Image Tales of Zestiria the X Laphicet appears as Maotelus in Tales of Zestiria the X. Trivia * When Laphicet's expression changes during a skit, his cowlick bang also moves in accordance. * Laphicet's in-game model height compared to the other characters of the party, appears shorter than he actually is. This had been stated by the developers to make him look younger than when his model height was taller and can be seen when aligned in position with the others. * Laphicet's clothing associates with that of young male sailors. External Website Links * 'JP Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * 'JP '[http://talesofberseria.tales-ch.jp/chara/laphicet.html Character Laphicet '''ライフィセット] Navigation Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Laphicet Category:Tales of Berseria Characters Category:Malakhim Category:Paper/Sheet Users